Devices for passing a flexible or non-flexible cord, such as a telephone cord or computer cable, through one or more elements such as a desk top, a piece of furniture, a wall or other type of installation are well known. Various devices to do this are known in the art and each of these devices has drawbacks. One device, which is now being used, requires a spring loaded cap which is held in place within a sleeve by the action of the spring. This device is complex, expensive and difficult to use. Other devices consist simply of a cylindrical sleeve in which the hole in the panel or desk must be cut to precisely the exact size or the sleeve will simply fall out, particularly if it is set in a vertical position. If the hole is not cut to the precise size, means must be used to secure the sleeve into the hole.